Macdonald Hall Wins All
by Thunderwolf7
Summary: Another hilarious adveture with yours truly, Bruno and Boots. Macdonald hall is always playing sports against York Acadamy. The only problem is that the Macdonald hall teams are always loosing. They will do anything to win, ANYTHING!


**Macdonald Hall Wins All**

**By: Thunderwolf7**

**_"Please note that, My story is based on the "Macdonald hall" series. Written by the hilarious and talented author, Gordon Korman. "_**

* * *

**chapter 1** _**- Turkeys have larger brains than chickens -**_

__**The big gymnasium of York Acadamy was bursting wih cheers and competition. A voice boomed into the microphone and everyone fell silent. **

**"**_**Another **_**goal for York Acadamy and that leaves Macdonald hall **_**in the dust**_**! Steven's got the ball now and he passes it to Freddy. Freddy Snatches the ball and... **_**whoa**_**! Look at him go, check out that speed! I don't know what the Macdonald hall boys can do now exept stare as this whizing bullet is making his way down center feild and down the court. Straight up to the net...**_**what**_** a throw! York Acadamy wins another!!**

**The Gym suddnly burst into cheers and clapping from York Acadamy. Shouting and booing also grew heavy from the macdonald hall teams. Pete Anderson walked up to boot's O'neals side and slapped his hand violantly against his forhead. "geez, another win from York Acadamy. Whats that, the third time this week?" But before Boots could reply a high pitched squealing noise grew and a new voice came over the microphone**

**"Hi folks! This is headmaster Turkey speaking. Congratulations on your victorious win York Acadamy, AKA: fellow turkeys! Remember, whats our schools motto? 'Turkeys have larger brains than chickens!! Gobble Gobble!!''' The cheering from York Acadamy grew into booing and cursing and every macdonald hall boy began laughing hystericaly and cheering. **

**The **_**real **_**headmaster of York Acadamy, Mr Hartley, suddnly stood up and made his way across the gym, pushing the crowd as he passed. "We are not turkeys! Are school doesn't even **_**have**_** a motto! How insulting! **_**William**_**, whats the meaning of this!?" Mr. Sturgeon, headmaster of Macdonald hall heard his name through the noise and rushed over to Mr. Hartley, who was running around the gymnasium and yelling in confusion. Mr. Sturgeon was now yelling too "Hartley, **_**Hartley**_**" and Mr. Hartley ran over shaking his fist and his face beet red. "Your boys did this!" he accused.Mr. Sturgeon raised an eybrow "You cannot assume my boys are behind this, you have no evidence of that." Mr. Sturgeon was taken aback. Not only was this guy acussing his boys, but here he was screaming and yelling in his face. But no matter what Mr. Sturgeon said, Mr. Hartley was just not conviced. So, he made Mr. Sturgeon count all of his students one by one. **

**"O'neal...Anderson...Rampulsky..." Mr. Sturgeon suddnly stopped. His eyes were glancing in all directions and he began pacing back and forth. He was furious. "Wheres **_**Walton**_**?!" He grabbed Boot's by the shoulders and began to shake him wildly like a doll. "Were is Walton!!" he shouted again in Boot's face. " i-i don't know sir..." Was all he could muster to say. He felt as if he was a hostage against life or death. Mr. Sturgeon set Boots down and started shouting. "Walton? **_**WALTON**_**!" **

**A dark haird boy appeared in the doorway of the gym. A shadowy meekly expression on his face. **

**"Yes sir?" He asked With only a trace of innocence in his voice. The entire gym was a quite as can be. Boot's jaw hung open and his heart was beating so loud he wondered if anybody else heard. Mr. Sturgeon was furious. He marched through the crowd pushing kids out of his way. When he reached where Sidney Rampulsky was standing he slightly push sidney over. Sidney, who was known for his clumsiness, dropped like a led balloon and before anyone realized what happned, everyone standing in the gymnasium were dropping like domino's. In a matter of seconds everyone was flat on their backs including both headmasters. The only one standing was Bruno Walton. He looked around the gym and a groan of amusmant slipped out of his mouth. Mr. Sturgeon got up and without saying a word, grabbed Bruno by the collar of his shirt and draged him out of the gym and out of the school. The boys of Macdonald hall also got up murmuring things about Sidney and Bruno. They followed where the angry headmaster had dragged Bruno out. Everyone hopped on the bus, and spoke only of their **_**interesting**_** day.**

* * *


End file.
